Wicked witches
by rhonamitragirl
Summary: This is a story about well very body ps I'm 16 and this is my first time doing a story like this so I hope you like it comment review I need all the thoughts you have I want to be a writer
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia and misty were in the green house talking like they do misty was just staring in to Cordelia's eyes and taking every word in Cordelia a and misty were listing to the seven wonders song but all misty could thank about was geting Cordelia in to bed with her all she thought about how Cordelia's lips would taste on her's and if Cordelia's skin was as soft as her hands and she really wanted to find out but she new this would probably not happen but that did not stop misty from dreaming about it but for Cordelia she was in thought thanking about what her mother did and how to stop her all she could see was her mother laughing at her and telling her that she could do no good but the truth was she could care les about her fucking mother but still she was the daughter of the supreme " more like supreme bitch" cordelia said softly so that misty could not here her misty was dancing around the room still in her daydream but then Zoe and Madison cam running in and screaming that they both broke misty's and Cordelia's train of thought Madison what the hell is going on cordelia asked what the hell do you thank Zoe is being suck a fucking cry baby "and your a narcissistic bitch" why don't you shut the fuck up Zoe every body knows I'm going to be the next supreme. Both of you shut the hell up and go bother sum body els please fin what ever god Madison why do u just stay dead and why don't you go kill your self Zoe. Cordelia misty said softly cordelia looks at misty and tells her she needs to be alone rite naw "ow ok then" misty heads back to the house. Cordelia is left wondering how everybody els can just look the other way at what here mother is doing cordelia looks up to find her mother standing in the door way "what the hell are you dong here" ow cordelia I know we don't get along "no you don't fucking say" come on I'm here to help Cordelia just looks at her mother for I little bit. Fiona wen have you ever helped enybody but your self! I know you hate me but there is a storm coming and this girls need to know how to protect them selfs so let's put all the hatred and stuff a side and let's play nice shall we. I can't even get the hell out of here before I kick you out " don't make me laugh" you know as well as I do that you can protect these girls you can't even protect your self! Goddamnit can you for ones in your life not try to ruin my life. Come on naw cordelia let's go back to the house and we will talk this out as adults " I beg to differ" as cordelia and her mother head back to the house they could here Madison and Zoe screaming at one and another they came in to the kitchen were queenie was just siting and eating food with nan. queenie ask who is the old women "who you calling old" so than who are you "my name is Fiona and who the hell are you" damn white bitch thank she so smart " I'm queenie" we'll isn't that nice ow and sweet heart I would thank you would no how to stop eating but I geas not what the hell do you just say to me you white ass cracker "Stop it queenie she is strong" smart girl can't say the same for the rest of you. Fiona can we please stay on topic "of cores we can" cordelia heads in to her office " you wanted to settle this lets settle this" you can't stay here you are a bitch and a narcissistic bitch you can't help anybody but your self so leave naw before I make you. Ow sweet heart if you could do that then I would be gone bye naw but we both know that's not happing.


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia did not like her mother but all to much she was rite about her she could not protect her coven alone. the sun was down the all the girls wear geting ready for sleep Cordelia could not help but wonder what the hell she was thanking. A nock cam at the door Cordelia got up from here bed and went to the door and opened it she was half expecting her mother but instead it was misty " please com in misty" Cordelia said in a soft voice. Misty cam in and closed the door behind her "what can I help you with" Cordelia asked misty. Misty walked up to Cordelia and started to kiss Cordelia's soft lips and letting here self explore her as misty started walking Cordelia's legs hit the back of her Bed and misty laid Cordelia down on the bed slowly moving her hands over Cordelia's body making her way down slowly misty started unbuttoning Cordelia's black lace shirt misty let it fall off of Cordelia's shoulders as misty slowly started to kiss Cordelia's soft breast the alarm clock want of and misty ask why it had to wake her up from her dream. misty was just laying there on her bed wen a nock cam at the door misty sat up Zoe cam in telling her it was time to go down stares for breakfast " ok I will be down in a minuet" ok Zoe said misty just wanted to fall back a sleep so she could feel Cordelia on her again. Misty cam down the stares and in to the kitchen the first person she looked at was Cordelia. Cordelia's blonde hair was nice and smooth Cordelia was wearing a pink shirt with a black blazer coat and black skinny jeans and heels. Misty could not help but stare at her Cordelia looked up at misty. Misty gave a small smile to Cordelia but she didn't seem to notice. Madison cam walking in "hey bitches what's up" goddamnit Zoe said what the hell Madison " what" you can't just take my shirt out of my closet we'll you dint seem to want to wear it so I had the librate of helping you with that. Good morning girls Fiona said walking bye with a smirk on her face. All misty could thank about was what was Cordelia wearing under her clothing if she was wearing dark colored lingerie or bright colored lingerie misty found her mind doing this a lot wondering what Cordelia dreamed about. All misty really new was that cordelia was something special.


	3. Chapter 3

the girls wore heading out with Fiona misty asked if Cordelia would come with them win Cordelia said no misty was a little sad about that but misty cam back with well then we will see you later. Cordelia did mot trust her mother with the girls but what could she do. Cordelia heads back inside the house walking up the stares something catches Cordelia's eye it a book siting wear misty was siting Cordelia walks over to pick it up but she is interrupted bye somebody her husband hank "hey you" hank what are you doing here "I cam to see you" you need to leave hank naw! Come on how long are you going to be mad at me "that depends how about forever" come on Cordelia Im sorry how much do I have to tell you I'm sorry! hank get the fuck out of here or so god help me I will " what what will you do I know you still love me don't lie" get out naw! "You will forgive me I know you will" hank left slamming the door behind him. Cordelia sank down and started to cry the girls come walking in down stares. Cordelia puts the book back on the table and heads back to her room because she know if her mother saw her crying she know exactly what she would say. Cordelia lays on her bed and grabs the blanket and raps her self in it. Cordelia opened her eyes it was dark out she looked at the clock it was 2:18 am Cordelia got up and walked in the bathroom and started to run a bath for her self. Misty was fast a sleep and was dreaming of Cordelia and her " l love you so much Cordelia" misty said to her as she was kissing her body misty takes of Cordelia's skirt and her bra. Misty started to move her hand down Cordelia's body and with every touch Cordelia kept making small noises misty kept working her way down misty takes of Cordelia's underwear off and throws them across the room " beep" "beep" damn clock.


End file.
